L'âme du TARDIS
by DoctorLoveRose
Summary: Après avoir reçu un message de détresse, le Docteur se pose en terre inconnue. Une entité vagabonde prend alors possession du TARDIS et l'âme de ce dernier se voit obligée d'occuper le corps d'un homme pour survivre (légers moments gays)


L'âme du TARDIS

Résumé : Après avoir reçu un message de détresse, le Docteur se pose en terre inconnue. Une entité vagabonde prend alors possession du TARDIS et l'âme de ce dernier se voit obligée d'occuper le corps d'un homme pour survivre.

Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient (sauf notre connerie !)

Notes :  
><span>

**Gr****as :** Rikurt36

Souligné : DoctorLoveRose

Normal : Les deux

Bonsoir à vous Terriens** (à moins que ce soit le matin chez vous, on s'en sort plus avec les décalages horaires). **

**Cette fiction est une œuvre de co-écriture entre une Whovian irrécupérable et son amie désespérée (Rikurt36. Ça, c'est moi *rire débile*)**

Nous avons commencé à écrire le résumé, et à avoir donc l'idée d'écrire, après avoir regardé l'épisode « L'âme du TARDIS »**(non on n'aurait pas deviné. Nan mais faut savoir, pour ceux qui ne savent pas). **DoctorLoveRose **(DLR pour les intimes, dont je fais partie) **avait simplement commenté « Et si ça avait été un homme, l'âme du TARDIS, il se serait passé quoi ? » **Alors moi avec mon délire gay H24 il a bien fallu que je shippe ça.**

Non mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ? (Désolée, elle est en plein délire psychotique !) Alors, je crois qu'elle a tout dit, je voudrais juste préciser que cette fiction a été écrite dans le bus nous menant au lycée, enfin, une ou deux fois par semaine quoi, entre les différences d'horaires et les cours à réviser le matin-même avant le contrôle, on s'en sortait plus (**Ah c'est pas sérieux les S hein !). **Tais-toi hein, vous les L vous savez même pas faire une dissertation !

**Tout ceci pour vous montrer la fraternité L/S, on en est la preuve vivante ! **… Tu trouves ?** APPEL AUX TROUPES LITTERAIRES : CESSEZ LE FEU ET FRATERNISEZ AVEC L'ENNEMI SCIENTIFIQUE ! **

Bref… Laissons place à la lecture.

Petite remarque en plus, le personnage inventé que vous verrez en cours de fiction, est à l'image de Dane Dehaan.

* * *

><p><em>Il voletait au-dessus d'un champ de maïs en observant avec émerveillement la beauté de cette planète appelée Terre.12.<em>

_- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, lui lança sa mère d'un peu plus loin. Tu sais bien que si tu ne restes pas avec nous, tu n'auras pas assez d'énergie pour voyager tout seul._

_- Mais maman, je regarde ce truc jaune, il y en a partout ! À quoi ça leur sert tu penses ?_

_Sa mère ne répondit pas et s'éloigna pour suivre le reste de la famille alors que lui venait de remarquer un humain qui ramassait ces étranges plantes._

_- Maman, tu crois qu'il les mange ? C'est pour ça qu'il a les cheveux jaunes ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner._

_N'obtenant pas de réponse, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ses congénères._

_- Maman ? Papa ? héla-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude._

_Toujours aucune réponse._

_- C'est pas drôle ! s'exclama-t-il. Revenez !_

_Il tourbillonna dans tous les sens pour tenter d'apercevoir les siens, mais l'endroit était désert._

_- Oncle Arsène, Tante Aliénor ! Papi Benedictus ? Cousin Hégésippe ? Frère Quintinus ? Grand-oncle Remigius ? Mais où êtes-vous ?_

_Il paniqua et cria :_

_- Au secours !_

_Son appel d'enfant apeuré se perdit dans l'immensité de l'univers. Le fermier releva soudain la tête et eut juste le temps de remarquer une nuée rose disparaitre dans le ciel._

* * *

><p><strong>Générique de début de Doctor Who<strong>

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment les français pouvaient manger des grenouilles ! Une fois, j'ai discuté avec l'une d'entre elles, elle était très sympathique d'ailleurs. Elle m'a dit qu'elles détestaient être mangées.

- Moi, j'ai déjà goûté, c'est pas si mauvais, dit Rory en haussant les épaules.

- Mais t'es dégoutant ! s'exclama Amy en donnant une tape à son mari.

Le Docteur éclata de rire, suivi d'Amy et de Rory. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bip sonore retentit dans le TARDIS. Le sourire du Docteur disparut et il courut jusqu'à l'écran de la boite bleue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Amy en suivant le Seigneur du Temps.

Une phrase venait de s'afficher sur l'écran. "Aidez-moi, je suis perdu".

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rory qui les avait rejoints.

- Un message de détresse, je suppose, répondit le Docteur, tout excité.

- Alors, ça veut dire...

- Qu'il faut aller sauver quelqu'un ! N'est-ce pas excitant ? s'exclama le Seigneur du Temps avec un grand sourire.

- Mais cette personne peut être n'importe où ! fit remarquer Rory.

- Il suffit de la localiser !

- Vous pouvez faire ça ? demanda Amy, surprise.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis le Docteur !

Le Seigneur du Temps tourna autour de la console du TARDIS en activant tout un tas de manettes. Quelques instants plus tard, il releva la tête en s'exclamant :

- Je l'ai trouvé ! Geronimo !

Il activa un dernier levier et les passagers furent secoués dans tous les sens à cause de l'habituelle brusquerie des voyages dans le TARDIS. Quand la boite bleue se calma enfin, Amy demanda :

- Docteur, on est où ?

- Terre.12 ! lança le Seigneur du Temps en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur grâce à l'écran du TARDIS.

- Terre.12 ? répéta Rory, sceptique.

- Quand la Terre a fini par disparaitre, détruite par l'explosion du Soleil, les humains ont migrés vers de nouvelles planètes. Certaines, comme celles-ci, ont été découvertes juste avant la fin de la Terre. Elles ont une composition et une atmosphère semblables à celles de la Terre, alors ils les ont nommées avec des numéros, expliqua le Docteur. Cette planète est également occupée par certaines races extra-terrestres ! Et si on allait voir dehors ?

- Bonne idée !

Amy ouvrit la porte du TARDIS, Rory juste derrière. Elle resta surprise en découvrant de longs plants de maïs sous son nez. Elle voyait à peine l'horizon et distinguait d'autres champs, s'étendant à perte de vue.

- C'est vrai que ça ressemble à la Terre, avoua Rory. On est en pleine campagne.

- Et en plein milieu d'un champ de maïs, remarqua Amy. Ça aussi c'était prévu Docteur ?

- Non, pas le champ de maïs, avoua le Seigneur du Temps, qui les avait rejoints.

- On devrait aller voir dans cette maison, proposa Amy en montrant du regard une petite ferme perdue au milieu de la campagne.

- Bonne idée ! lança le Docteur en sortant de la boite bleue, suivi par Amy.

Amy mit sa main en visière à cause du soleil aveuglant.

- Rory, tu pourrais pas aller chercher mes lunettes de soleil ?

Rory marmonna en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ce serait vraiment très, très gentil de ta part, dit Amy en lui lançant un regard suppliant. S'il-te-plait...

- Bon d'accord ! J'y vais, j'arrive tout de suite !

Rory disparut dans la boite bleue. Le Docteur frappa dans ses mains et se retourna en s'exclamant :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Du... Maïs, répondit Amy, sceptique.

- Quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il dans un grand sourire.

- La... Campagne.

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre, Amy ?

- Une ferme !

- Bien !

- Peut-être que le message vient de là, proposa-t-elle.

- On ira voir. Quand Rory sera de retour.

- Il en met du temps pour aller chercher des lunettes.

Les deux amis s'impatientaient quand soudain Amy demanda, les sourcils froncés :

- Docteur, c'est quoi ça ?

- Quoi donc ?

Le Seigneur du Temps suivit le regard d'Amy et écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Une sorte de petit nuage rose s'approchait d'eux dans les airs. Ils reculèrent un peu.

- Docteur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le nuage s'approcha du TARDIS et commença à tournoyer autour de la boite bleue sous les yeux hébétés du Docteur et d'Amy.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta Amy, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, mais ça n'augure rien de bon.

Le Docteur sortit précipitamment son tournevis sonique de sa poche et le pointa sur le nuage pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'était cette chose. Le nuage tourna de plus en plus vite avant de pénétrer soudainement dans le TARDIS. Ses portes se fermèrent dans un claquement sonore et Amy poussa un cri de surprise en s'étranglant :

- Rory !

Elle frappa contre les portes du TARDIS.

- Docteur, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Des bruits étranges s'échappèrent soudain de la boite bleue.

- Oh non... murmura le Docteur, bouche bée.

Il pointa de nouveau son tournevis sonique vers la boite bleue.

- Docteur qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se passa une main sur le visage, visiblement inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas du tout...

Les bruits s'arrêtèrent soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est fini ?

- Ça m'étonnerait.

Un second nuage, cette fois-ci doré, s'échappa soudain par la lanterne de la boite bleue et disparut dans le champ de maïs.

- Rory ! s'exclama de nouveau Amy en essayant de forcer la porte.

Le Seigneur du Temps tenta à son tour d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Quelqu'un frappa soudain contre la porte.

- Amy ! Docteur !

- Rory ! lança Amy, soulagée que son mari aille bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'arrive plus à ouvrir la porte, elle est bloquée ! Ce... Cette sorte de poussière rose est entrée quand j'arrivais dans la pièce, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- J'en ai aucune idée, répondit le Docteur, mais un deuxième nuage, cette fois doré, est sorti du TARDIS, et il se dirige vers la ferme. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais les portes sont verrouillées.

- Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas les ouvrir ? demanda Amy.

Il secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

- Amy, il faut qu'on retrouve ce qui s'est échappé du TARDIS. Il est parti vers la ferme.

- On ne peut pas laisser Rory ici !

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

- Allez-y, dit Rory.

- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner ici !

- Amy, écoute-moi. Je n'ai pas l'air de risquer grand-chose pour le moment.

Soudain, le TARDIS commença à disparaitre.

- Non, non, non ! s'exclama le Docteur.

- Rory !

Le Docteur assistait, impuissant, à la dématérialisation de son vaisseau. En quelques secondes, il ne restait qu'un carré d'épis de maïs écrasés sur le sol.

- Où il est parti ? demanda Amy, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je n'en sais rien du tout, soupira le Docteur.

- Vous n'avez aucun moyen de le savoir ?

Il secoua la tête.

- On ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment. Amy, si tu veux retrouver Rory, il faut poursuivre ce nuage doré.

- Répondez-moi sérieusement. Est-ce que cette chose qui est entrée dans le TARDIS pourrait faire du mal à Rory ?

Le Docteur baissa les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est Amy.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Alors dépêchons-nous de trouver une solution.

- Je le vois ! s'exclama le Seigneur du Temps.

En effet, le nuage doré survolait encore le champ de maïs, s'éloignant petit à petit. Le Docteur partit en courant à sa poursuite, suivi par Amy. Les deux amis couraient au milieu du champ de maïs et tentaient de suivre le nuage qui virevoltait dans l'air. Ils arrivaient près de la ferme quand le nuage partit soudainement et disparut dans la bâtisse. Quelques instants plus tard, un cri retentit dans la maison. Amy et le Docteur s'arrêtèrent net, à bout de souffle, et se lancèrent un regard angoissé avant de courir de plus belle. Ils rejoignirent la porte de la ferme en haletant. Ils se stoppèrent net lorsque la cloison de bois s'ouvrit brutalement, poussée par les deux mains d'un homme puissant, façon western. Le fermier qui se tenait sur le perron était habillé d'un jean noir serré et troué, avec une chemise rouge surmontée d'un polo noir. Son visage ressemblait presque à celui d'un lutin, gai et enfantin. Il devait avoisiner les trente ans et était blond foncé. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice, et sa voix joyeuse entonna d'un air guilleret :

- Docteur !

L'inconnu ouvrit ses bras au Gallifréen, qui fronça subitement les sourcils, perplexe. Sa tête se tourna lentement vers celle de sa compagne rousse, qui avait l'air tout aussi étonnée. Comme le Seigneur du Temps n'avait toujours aucune réaction, le blond fit encore quelques pas vers le brun et, imprévisible, il prit son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassant sur la bouche dans un grand *mouah* sonore. Il s'écarta ensuite du brun sous les yeux ahuris d'Amy et s'exclama :

- Oh, mais regardez tout ce maïs ! Combien de tonnes de pop-corn on pourrait faire avec tout ça ? J'ai toujours rêvé de manger du pop-corn ! Ces petits grains qui éclatent quand on les met dans la poêle et qui... Est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé de la planète Minuit ? Et puis pourquoi Minuit d'abord ? Il fait jamais nuit là-bas à cause de tous ces diamants ! Oh, regardez cette couleur ! ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'Amy et en prenant une mèche de cheveux dans sa main et en la contemplant d'un air émerveillé sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme qui n'osait pas bouger. On dirait du feu ! Oui, c'est ça ! Un feu ! Ou alors des carottes.

Le Docteur et Amy, déconcertés, se demandaient qui était cet étrange personnage. Le Docteur, lui, était encore déboussolé quant à son baiser avec le blond. Finalement, Amy osa dire :

- Mais... Qui êtes-vous ?

- Aucune idée ! répondit-il, surexcité. Mais laissez-moi vous présenter ! Le Docteur, Seigneur du Temps complètement déjanté qui adore se mettre dans le pétrin !

Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme :

- Et Amélia Pond, la fille aux cheveux couleur carotte ! Mariée à Rory ! Mais... Une seconde. Où est Rory ?

- Comment... Comment vous savez tout ça ? demanda le Docteur, hébété.

- Aucune idée ! Toutes ces petites informations qui volent dans mon esprit et qui prennent peu à peu sens dans ma tête ! C'est incroyable ce qu'un cerveau humain peut avoir comme mémoire !

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? demanda Amy.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien !

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le Seigneur du Temps.

- Je vous l'ai dit ! Aucune idée !

- C'est quoi votre nom ? Vous habitez ici ?

- J'en sais fichtrement rien !

Soudain, les yeux du blond passèrent du vert au doré sous le regard étonné des deux compagnons.

- Vos yeux... dit Amy.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

Amy se tourna vers le Docteur. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils. Il semblait être en pleine réflexion.

- Docteur ?

- Réfléchis, réfléchis, murmurait le Seigneur du Temps.

Il sortit son tournevis sonique et le pointa vers le blond avant de s'exclamer :

- Mais bien sûr !

- Quoi, Docteur ? Quoi ? s'impatienta Amy, mais le Docteur ne lui répondit pas.

- C'était évident ! Comment je n'ai pas pu le voir tout de suite ?

- Docteur, vous ne pourriez pas vous expliquer directement pour une fois ? fit la rousse près de lui.

- C'est le TARDIS ! jubila le brun. Enfin, techniquement, c'est plutôt _l'âme_ du TARDIS ! Mais enfermée dans un corps humain. Tu comprends ?

- C'est insensé. Comment l'âme du TARDIS aurait pu se retrouver dans le corps de cet homme ? chuchota la jeune femme, pour ne pas que le fermier l'entende.

- Lorsque nous avons quitté le TARDIS, un nuage rose a réussi à entrer à l'intérieur en bloquant tous les accès. Il a dû éjecter l'âme du TARDIS puis en prendre possession !

- Mais pourquoi c'est tombé sur cet homme ? Je croyais que le TARDIS était une "fille" ?

- Ça doit être parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre corps humain dans le coin, je ne sais pas !

Puis il reprit plus fort en s'approchant du blond, toujours en train de sourire.

- Regarde-le ! Il est magnifique ! Mon TARDIS !

Le Gallifréen le regarda sous tous les angles, palpant sa peau, ses vêtements, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il se retourna vers Amy, surexcité :

- C'est mon TARDIS ! répéta-t-il en montrant le blond du doigt dans un grand sourire.

* * *

><p>A travers le temps et l'espace, la boite bleue brinquebalait dans tous les sens, perdue. Dans le TARDIS, Rory, complètement paniqué, s'accrochait désespérement au gros poteau près des portes, les lunettes d'Amy à la main.<p>

- Amy ! Docteur ! criait-il, mais il finit par comprendre que le TARDIS s'était envolé et que ses amis ne pouvaient donc pas l'entendre.

Soudain, des étincelles jaillirent des commandes de la boite bleue. Rory poussa un cri de surprise en s'accrochant encore plus et laissa échapper les lunettes de soleil qui tombèrent au sol, les verres se brisant sous le choc.

- Pourquoi tu as peur ? dit soudain une petite voix enfantine.

Rory sursauta et balaya la salle du regard, à la recherche de l'enfant, mais il n'y avait personne.

- Quoi ? Qu- Qui a parlé ?

Il y eut un petit silence et l'entité reprit, d'une voix lointaine et perdue :

- Maman m'avait dit de rester près du groupe... Mais cette étrange plante jaune était partout, et tellement fascinante...

- De- De quoi tu parles ? bégaya Rory tandis que la boite bleue semblait tourner brusquement en sens inverse, comme si elle faisait demi-tour.

- Ma famille me manque, je veux la rejoindre. J'ai vu cette jolie machine bleue, elle peut m'emmener partout où j'en ai envie. Elle va m'emmener à ma maman.

Rory était un peu perturbé. Qu'était cette voix d'enfant qui lui parlait ? Il tenta un instant de comprendre. Le Docteur lui avait expliqué qu'un nuage doré était sorti du TARDIS, laissant place à un petit nuage rose qui s'était introduit à l'intérieur. Et si c'était seulement un enfant extraterrestre perdu, cherchant ses parents ?

* * *

><p>Amy regardait le Docteur avec une expression faciale ébahie. Elle lâcha, peu convaincue :<p>

- Vous voulez dire que... cet homme... est votre TARDIS ?

- Exactement ! N'est-il pas sublime ?

La rousse sourit à son tour à la vue de l'excitation du Gallifréen.

- Vous ne nous faites pas entrer ? demanda Amy.

- Rentrer où ? dit le blond en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Chez vous.

Il se tourna vers la porte derrière lui.

- Oh, c'est vrai, c'est sensé être chez moi ! Enfin, chez cette espèce de corps humain... Venez donc !

Le Docteur et Amy suivirent le jeune homme jusque dans la ferme. C'était un endroit plutôt rustique, surtout meublé de bois. Le blond les perdit au moins deux ou trois fois dans cette immense maison dont il ne connaissait rien. Lorsqu'ils furent bel et bien arrivés dans le salon, le Docteur se jeta dans le canapé pour s'allonger et croiser ses pieds sur l'accoudoir, posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés. En même temps que lui, l'âme du TARDIS enfermée dans l'enveloppe humaine d'un fermier se laissa tomber dans un gros fauteuil et effectua les mêmes gestes que le Seigneur du Temps. Amy, un peu surprise, resta debout, les mains sur les hanches.

- Bon, et Rory, est-ce que vous allez me le ramener ?

Le Docteur redevint sérieux et se pencha sur la question.

- Il faudrait trouver un moyen de le contacter, pour savoir où il se trouve, dit-il. Mais comment on pourrait faire ? Je pourrais actionner le...

Amy perdit rapidement le fil des pensées du Seigneur du Temps. Il marmonnait et finit par s'exclamer :

- Oh non, trop compliqué !

Amy eut soudain une idée et fouilla dans la poche de son jean.

- Docteur ! appela-t-elle.

Il leva la tête vers elle :

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis en pleine réflexion !

- Justement. On ne pourrait pas utiliser ça ?

La jeune femme lui montrait d'un air innocent son téléphone portable.

- Rory a le sien, ajouta-t-elle.

- Oh, dit le Docteur. Et en plus je vous les ai un peu bidouillé pour qu'ils fonctionnent dans l'espace ! Mais c'est super !

Amy composa le numéro de son mari et actionna le haut-parleur. Des sonneries retentirent et Amy murmura :

- Réponds, réponds...

Malheureusement, au bout de plusieurs sonneries, ils tombèrent sur la messagerie du jeune homme.

- Super... marmonna le Docteur.

- Il doit être un peu occupé, dit le blond.

- J'espère qu'il va bien...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Amy, je ne pense pas que cet esprit qui s'est emparé du TARDIS soit dangereux.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas en être sur !

- Moi, je pourrais le savoir, dit soudain le blond dans un grand sourire.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne suis plus dans ma vraie enveloppe, mais je peux contacter celui qui y est à ma place !

- Et comment vous faites ça ? demanda Amy.

Le blond lui désigna le haut de sa tête.

- Dans votre esprit ?

Il hocha la tête, visiblement content de lui. Le blond posa ses mains sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il s'exclama :

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Le Docteur sourit et s'approcha de l'âme du TARDIS. Il prit le visage du fermier entre ses mains et posa son front sur celui du blond qui ouvrit les yeux.

- Montre-moi, demanda le Seigneur du Temps en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Le blond sourit et ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux sous le regard hébété d'Amy.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Personne ne lui répondit, ce qui agaça beaucoup la jeune femme. Les deux hommes étaient vraiment très concentrés et n'entendaient plus ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

- Super... marmonna Amy.

Le Docteur et le blond entendirent petit à petit des voix, et le Seigneur du Temps finit par reconnaitre Rory. Une image se forma soudain dans l'esprit des deux hommes. Ils pouvaient voir la salle de contrôle du TARDIS, et le Docteur sursauta. Sa chère boite bleue brinquebalait dans tous les sens et des étincelles ainsi que de petites explosions faisaient parfois crier Rory, accroché à une grande poutre. Le jeune homme semblait assez inquiet et parlait tout seul :

- S'il-te-plait, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu dois faire reposer le TARDIS, sinon, on va finir par s'écraser !

- Rory ! appela le Docteur.

Le jeune homme sursauta.

- Et voilà qu'une deuxième voix arrive dans mon cerveau, marmonna Rory. À croire que je deviens complètement cinglé.

- Rory ! C'est le Docteur !

- Docteur !

- Regardez l'écran du TARDIS !

Rory obéit et tenta d'atteindre l'écran de la boite bleue sans tomber. Les étincelles et les secousses rendaient ses déplacements difficiles, mais il finit par arriver devant l'écran et s'accrocha aux poignées de la petite télé. Celle-ci s'était allumée et Rory pouvait voir le Docteur et un autre homme, front contre front. Le Seigneur du Temps tenait le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains et celui-ci avait les mains sur ses tempes. Rory écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est qui, lui, et... Vous sortez d'où ?

- Je suis le TARDIS, répondit le blond.

Rory ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, étonné.

- Pardon ?

- Trop compliqué à expliquer, dit le Docteur. L'âme de mon vaisseau a été éjectée du TARDIS et s'est retrouvée dans le corps d'un fermier.

Une secousse fit à moitié tomber Rory qui se rattrapa au dernier moment.

- Bref, on n'a pas le temps. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le Seigneur du Temps.

- L'âme du TARDIS ?

Rory avait du mal à y croire, mais il faisait confiance au Docteur. C'était le spécialiste des situations étranges.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Rory. On dirait qu'il y a un petit enfant à la place du TARDIS.

- Il vous a parlé ?

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il était perdu et que seul le TARDIS pouvait l'aider à retrouver sa famille.

- C'est un enfant qui a pris la place du TARDIS ? demanda le Docteur, étonné.

- Et bien entendu, il ne sait pas faire voler ce vaisseau, ronchonna le blond. Il va abimer toute mon enveloppe s'il continue comme ça !

- Il a simplement peur, rétorqua Rory.

Une secousse l'obligea à se rattraper à nouveau, suivie d'étincelles qui le firent sursauter.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'on va finir par s'écraser !

- Il faut qu'il ramène le TARDIS ici ! dit le Docteur. On doit lui parler.

- Je vais essayer de le faire parler de nouveau. Mais il est pas très bavard.

Rory s'écarta un peu de l'écran et parla dans le vide :

- Tu es là ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

- Écoute, on peut t'aider à rentrer chez toi !

Quelques instants plus tard, la petite voix enfantine murmura :

- Je veux simplement retrouver ma famille... Ils voyagent, et ils m'ont laissé ici...

- On peut te ramener !

- La boite bleue peut m'aider à rentrer chez moi...

- Moi aussi je peux t'aider ! dit le Docteur.

- Qui est là ? demanda la petite voix.

- Je suis le Docteur, c'est moi qui pilote ce vaisseau, et je peux te ramener chez toi !

- Pourquoi la boite bleue va dans tous les sens ?

L'enfant semblait paniqué.

- Il y a de la lumière partout, et des explosions, ça me fait peur...

- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas la diriger correctement !

- Écoute moi, dit soudain le blond. Je suis l'esprit de cette boite bleue. Tu as pris ma place, le vaisseau ne peut pas voler sans moi ou le Docteur !

- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi... Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal...

- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda le blond.

- Anthelme.

- D'où viens-tu ? demanda le Seigneur du Temps.

- Je voyage tout le temps, avec ma famille... On se balade dans l'espace et on va voir des planètes... Mais je les ai perdus... Maman m'avait prévenu que je n'aurais pas assez de force pour les retrouver tout seul...

Le Docteur, toujours front contre celui du blond, réflechissait intensément. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'entités sans corps qui voyageaient en famille et devaient rester groupés. Soudain, tout lui revint :

- Tu es un enfant viaticus ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Un viatiquoi ? demanda Rory.

- Viaticus. Ce sont des entités, des nuages vivants, qui voyagent sans s'arrêter et visitent l'univers entier.

- Ils ne font que ça ? Toute leur vie ?

- Oui, ils n'ont pas de planète ou d'endroit attitré. L'univers entier est à eux.

- Et il s'est retrouvé tout seul ?

- Les viaticus sont incapables de se déplacer longtemps seuls. Ils ont besoin de l'énergie que dégagent toute leur famille pour pouvoir suivre le mouvement.

- Je regardais par terre... dit la petite voix. Cette planète est si belle, je n'ai pas fait attention... Et ils sont partis...

- Alors tu as pensé que le TARDIS pouvait te ramener auprès de ta famille, comprit Rory.

- C'est un vaisseau...

- Oui, mais pas n'importe quel vaisseau, rétorqua le Docteur. C'est un vaisseau vivant, et en voulant prendre son contrôle tu as obligé l'âme qui était à l'intérieur à fuir dans le corps d'un humain.

- Hello, c'est moi ! dit le blond.

- Il faut que tu sortes de la boite bleue, demanda le Seigneur du Temps, et que tu laisses l'âme du TARDIS revenir.

- Non ! Si je fais ça, vous allez me laisser tout seul vous aussi ! s'exclama Anthelme.

- Je te promets qu'on te ramènera vers ta famille. On les retrouvera.

- Vous mentez !

Le Docteur soupira.

- Anthelme, il faut que tu essaies de me faire confiance. Si tu continues, la boite bleue va s'écraser. Tu ne peux pas la diriger seul. Alors ramène-là ici et on t'aidera. Je te le promets.

Le petit viaticus ne répondit pas.

- Anthelme ? demanda Rory.

Soudain, une secousse encore plus violente surprit Rory qui n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper et s'écroula par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le Docteur.

- Aucune idée ! s'exclama Rory en essayant de se relever, mais des étincelles sortant des commandes du TARDIS le firent retomber.

- Je n'y arrive pas ! cria la voix d'Anthelme par-dessus le vacarme. Je... Je suis désolé... Je ne peux pas la ramener...

Le Docteur soupira.

- Génial ! s'exclama le blond. C'est malin ! C'est comme voler une voiture mais ne pas savoir conduire.

- Je suis désolé... répéta le viaticus d'une petite voix.

Si un enfant s'était vraiment trouvé devant Rory, il serait en ce moment en train de pleurer. On pouvait facilement deviner qu'Anthelme s'en voulait beaucoup.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de retourner dans le TARDIS ! lança le Docteur.

- Et comment vous comptez faire ça ? demanda Rory qui avait enfin réussi à se remettre debout devant l'écran.

- Aucune idée, dit le Seigneur du Temps.

Un long silence s'ensuivit où le Docteur et le blond semblaient réfléchir intensément. À la grande surprise de Rory, c'est le blond qui parla en premier :

- Je pourrais nous y emmener.

- Où ça ? demanda le Docteur.

- Dans le TARDIS bien sûr !

- Vous pouvez faire ça ? s'étonna Rory.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Après tout, je suis le TARDIS ! Il me suffit d'avoir une nouvelle enveloppe et je pourrai nous rematérialiser dans la boite bleue.

- Quand tu dis "une nouvelle enveloppe", tu veux dire quoi exactement ?

- Eh bien, il faut que quelque chose nous entoure. Quelque chose d'assez petit pour pouvoir l'emmener avec nous, de pas très lourd et où on pourrait entrer.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'on pourrait utiliser...

- Il y a bien quelque chose d'assez grand, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très pratique.

- Oui Rory ?

- Des toilettes portables. Vous savez, il y en a souvent en ville ou sur des chantiers. Enfin, en espérant que ça existe sur cette planète.

Soudain, une nouvelle secousse fit trembler le TARDIS et Rory perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba par terre et se cogna le bras contre le sol en grimaçant.

- Rory ! l'appela le Docteur, inquiet. Tout va bien ?

Rory se releva tant bien que mal.

- Oui, on va dire ça comme ça. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous reste avant de nous écraser...

- Écoutez Rory, on va trouver une solution, affirma le Docteur. On va se rendre en ville et on trouvera quelque chose pour venir dans le TARDIS.

- Et si on s'écrase avant ça ? demanda Rory, la voix tremblante.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, déclara le Seigneur du Temps après un temps de silence. Ne paniquez pas, on va revenir.

- Docteur ?

- Oui ?

- Dites à Amy... commença le jeune homme avant de se taire. Non, elle le sait déjà.

- A tout à l'heure.

Rory acquiesça et l'écran s'éteignit. Il retourna s'accrocher au poteau à l'entrée du TARDIS et commença à attendre, espérant qu'ils arriveraient à temps.

* * *

><p>Le Docteur et le blond rouvrirent les yeux et découvrirent Amy au bord de la crise d'hystérie.<p>

- Je peux savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ! Où est Rory ?

Le Seigneur du Temps enleva ses mains du visage du blond et s'écarta légèrement.

- On a parlé avec lui, Amy.

- Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- La boite bleue va s'écraser, dit le blond sans se soucier de l'air apeuré de la jeune femme.

- Quoi ?!

- Amy... dit le Docteur en jetant un regard noir au blond.

- Il faut qu'on aille le chercher !

Il s'approcha d'Amy et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Écoute-moi, on va le sauver d'accord ?

- Et comment ?

Le Docteur lui expliqua leur plan. Trouver un moyen de se rendre en ville et chercher ce qui pourrait leur servir à retourner dans le TARDIS.

- Docteur nous sommes en plein milieu de la campagne, comment voulez-vous qu'on aille en ville ?

- Tu n'as pas de voiture ? demanda-t-il au blond.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

- Je ne vais jamais en ville, la ferme me suffit.

- Super... marmonna Amy.

- Mais on pourrait utiliser ça non ? dit le blond dans un grand sourire.

Amy et le Docteur suivirent son regard. Un tracteur rouge était abandonné sur le chemin en terre. Il avait une remorque accrochée derrière.

- Vous voulez qu'on utilise un tracteur ? demanda Amy, étonnée.

- Pourquoi pas ? sourit-il. Il y a suffisamment de place pour tout le monde, enfin, si vous montez dans la remorque.

- Dans la remorque ?!

- Ça risque d'être amusant, rigola le Docteur.

- On n'a pas le choix je suppose ? demanda Amy.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent en souriant.

- Je vois... Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Amy commença à marcher en direction du tracteur, suivie par le Docteur et le blond.

- On ne peut pas monter à trois, il faut qu'un de nous aille dans la remorque.

- J'ai compris, j'y vais. Je vous laisse avec votre cher TARDIS.

Amy grimpa dans la remorque tandis que le blond s'installait au volant. Le Seigneur du Temps s'assit comme il pouvait sur la banquette, derrière le fermier qui avait pris le volant.

- Vous savez conduire j'espère ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama le blond. Enfin, je suis fermier quand même !

- Un drôle de fermier alors, murmura Amy.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda le blond. Alors... Geronimo !

La clé était déjà dans le tracteur, le fermier eut juste à la tourner pour enclencher le moteur.

- Hé, ça c'est ma réplique ! s'exclama le Docteur.

Le blond haussa les épaules avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Les premiers mètres furent assez chaotiques, Amy était secouée dans tous les sens et s'accrochait désespérément au rebord de la remorque. Le Docteur se cramponnait lui aussi où il pouvait. Ils doutaient vraiment que le fermier sache conduire. Enfin, il le savait en tant qu'humain, mais en tant que TARDIS, ça restait encore à prouver. Finalement, après un petit moment, le blond finit par maitriser le tracteur et Amy et le Seigneur du Temps se détendirent un peu.

Le voyage parut très long à Amy. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Rory, coincé dans la boite bleue. Devant, le Docteur et le TARDIS semblaient en grande conversation. Elle n'entendait que quelques bribes de phrases à cause du boucan que faisait le tracteur, mais elle devinait qu'ils racontaient des anecdotes sur leurs voyages. Elle voyait bien que le Docteur n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Se retrouver en compagnie de l'âme du TARDIS devait le réjouir au plus haut point. La jeune femme était un peu jalouse de leur complicité. C'est vrai, dès que l'un d'eux ouvrait la bouche, l'autre ajoutait à son tour quelques détails à son histoire, et ils repartaient directement dans un fou rire ou une compassion bienfaitrice. Mais le pire c'était bien leur proximité. Le Docteur était littéralement collé contre le dos du blond, et il lui arrivait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier, ou de lui entourer la taille avec ses bras lorsqu'un obstacle faisait brinquebaler le gros engin. Et parfois, le conducteur tournait la tête par-dessus son épaule et regardait son cher Seigneur du Temps avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Amy savait le lien fort qui les unissait depuis toujours. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation. Elle était tout simplement fusionnelle.

De leur côté, les deux extra-terrestres continuaient de rire et de se confier des anecdotes.

- Tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontrés la première fois ? lança le brun.

- Quand tu m'as volé ? le taquina le blond.

- Emprunté. Je comptais te rendre !

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, alors c'est voler !

Ils se turent un instant, et l'âme du TARDIS se retourna et ils explosèrent de rire. Et ils repartirent sur un autre sujet :

- Sinon, il y a eu la fois où le Maitre m'a emmené sur Terre après avoir découvert qu'il était Seigneur du Temps.

- Oh, ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! J'ai bien cru que je ne te retrouverais jamais !

- Ce taré m'avait enfermé dans une pièce et avait voulu me convertir en une espère de...

- Machine à paradoxe ! répondit le Docteur. C'était vraiment...

- Flippant, oui...

Les deux compagnons continuèrent à discuter tout le long du trajet en direction de la ville. Ils se racontaient des anecdotes sur leurs nombreux voyages et partaient souvent en fou rire, sous le regard agacé d'Amy qui trouvait vraiment cette remorque très inconfortable. Parfois, ils se regardaient d'un air nostalgique en se rappelant de certains souvenirs douloureux. Le voyage dura un peu moins d'une heure. Ils distinguèrent petit à petit la ville au loin et Amy s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Rory, s'imaginant le pire. Et si le TARDIS s'était déjà écrasé ? Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Après tout, l'âme du TARDIS l'aurait forcément senti s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son enveloppe. Bientôt, le tracteur s'engagea dans la ville. Au bord de la route, un panneau annonçait : "Glasgow.12." Le Docteur se retourna vers Amy et sourit à la jeune femme.

- Décidément, l'Ecosse est partout ! lança-t-elle au Docteur par-dessus le bruit du tracteur.

Apparemment, sur Terre.12, beaucoup de villes avaient été reproduites. Ils roulaient sur le côté gauche de la route quand une voiture arriva d'en face. Le blond parut soudain désorienté. Ils comprirent alors à quel point le jeune homme ne savait pas trop conduire. Ils n'avaient pas encore croisé de voiture. Le blond, déstabilisé, perdit légèrement le contrôle du tracteur quand la voiture passa à toute vitesse à côté d'eux. Il donna un coup de volant vers la gauche, et Amy et le Docteur poussèrent un cri de surprise en voyant qu'ils étaient en train de foncer droit sur une cabine photomaton. Heureusement, le blond reprit ses esprits et planta un gros coup de frein qui arrêta le tracteur à quelques centimètres de la cabine.

- Vous voulez nous tuer ou quoi ! s'exclama Amy quand le moteur du tracteur s'arrêta.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- J'ai parfaitement géré la situation.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Je n'avais pas du tout cette impression !

Le Docteur les coupa :

- On n'est pas passé loin de la catastrophe, ça c'est certain. Evite de nous refaire des peurs pareilles, ce serait sympa.

- J'essaierai, sourit le blond.

Ils descendirent du tracteur et le Docteur aida Amy à sortir de la remorque. Une fois tous à terre, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une rue pleine de voitures. Les gens qui passaient à côté d'eux regardaient le tracteur d'un air surpris. Certains s'arrêtèrent même pour leur demander si tout allait bien. Amy remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas que des humains. Le Docteur leur avait dit que ces planètes accueillaient aussi des extra-terrestres, et il avait raison. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Ce mélange était assez surprenant. Les humains ne semblaient pas du tout gênés par ces aliens, et inversement.

- Bon, maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour retourner dans le TARDIS, proposa le Docteur.

- Il faudrait que ça ressemble à quoi ? demanda Amy.

- Un objet assez grand pour qu'on puisse tous se mettre dedans, fermé si possible, et qui ne soit pas trop lourd, que je puisse le déplacer plus facilement, dit le blond.

- Et vous comptez faire comment exactement ?

- Je suis le TARDIS, j'ai de l'énergie temporelle, je pourrai utiliser cette énergie pour le dématérialiser et nous emmener jusque dans la boite bleue.

- Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir quelque chose qui pourrait convenir, remarqua le Seigneur du Temps.

Amy tourna la tête et sourit.

- Quelque chose de pas trop grand, mais pas trop petit non plus, et fermé, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est ça, confirma le blond.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

- Comment ça ?

Le Docteur suivit le regard de la jeune femme. Il y avait une cabine photomaton que le tracteur avait failli percuter. Il se tourna vers Amy.

- Ben quoi ?

Le blond la regardait aussi avec incompréhension. Amy continuait à regarder derrière eux avec insistance. Les deux compagnons tournèrent plusieurs fois la tête vers le tracteur accidenté et le Docteur finit par pousser un hoquet de surprise. Le photomaton !

- Génial ! s'enthousiasma le brun.

Ils se dirigèrent joyeusement vers l'objet de grande envergure et le Docteur tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée.

- A quoi sert un photomaton s'il est fermé, ronchonna Amy.

Mais le Gallifréen sortit son tournevis sonique et entreprit de déverrouiller la porte. Ils entrèrent et constatèrent d'abord l'étroitesse de l'espace, et en second plan le niveau d'évolution de technologie. Le tabouret central était toujours présent, ancré dans le sol, avec un coussin rouge en soie intégré. L'écran en face avait l'air tactile, et la qualité était très bonne. En bons hommes galants, le blond et le brun laissèrent la place assise à la rousse qui leur sourit pour les remercier.

- Alors, comment tu vas t'y prendre ? questionna le Docteur en regardant l'âme du TARDIS.

- C'est tout simple ! Je vais un peu bidouiller le signal et donner une partie de mon énergie temporelle au système du photomaton, et il devrait se transformer en mini-vaisseau spatial et temporel. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps, peut-être qu'une demi-heure, mais ça nous sera suffisant.

Enjoué, le blond toucha l'écran et réussit à parasiter le système en le modifiant. Après bien deux minutes, il s'exclama qu'il avait presque fini, et fit reculer le Docteur qui s'était approché.

- Maintenant, la touche finale !

Le jeune fermier ferma lentement les yeux et écarta les bras. Quelques instants ensuite, de petites particules dorées sortirent de son corps pour rejoindre l'écran et s'infiltrer dans la machine. Le blond sembla s'affaiblir légèrement lorsque cette partie de lui quitta son enveloppe : il se courba discrètement et mit une main sur son cœur en s'appuyant contre le mur. Amy et le Docteur étaient trop fascinés par l'écran qu'ils ne remarquèrent rien. Le Gallifréen tapota sur la surface tactile, excité, et enfin ils entendirent un bruit quasiment similaire à la dématérialisation du TARDIS. Le fermier s'était remis, et il assista le Docteur. La rousse rit, voyant les deux hommes pleins de vitalité s'affairer autour d'elle.

- Ça fait un bien fou de retrouver enfin un vaisseau ! lança le Docteur.

- Oui, moi aussi ça me manque de piloter avec toi, ajouta le blond en tournant la tête vers le Seigneur du Temps.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un sourire et le blond lui fit un regard appuyé en disant soudain :

- Allez Docteur, dis-lui le petit nom que tu me donnes quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux...

Le sourire du Docteur disparut et il rougit, gêné :

- S'il-te-plait, ne parle pas de ça...

- Pourquoi ? demanda le blond, étonné. C'est très mignon comme surnom !

Le Docteur tenta de changer de sujet en se préoccupant de l'écran de la cabine mais Amy n'était pas dupe :

- De quoi parle-t-il, Docteur ?

- Rien du...

- Ne nie pas Docteur. Ou c'est moi qui le lui dis.

- Très bien.

Le Seigneur du Temps se tourna vers eux.

- Il arrive parfois, quand je me retrouve seul dans le TARDIS, que je lui parle.

- Et vous l'appelez comment ? demanda Amy en souriant.

- Il m'appelle Sexy, dit le blond.

Amy écarquilla les yeux, surprise, puis éclata de rire.

- Ça pour être mignon, c'est mignon !

- Ne te moque pas de moi Amy.

- Je ne me moque pas, dit-elle en essayant de redevenir sérieuse. Enfin je vais essayer.

Le Docteur soupira et se tourna vers l'écran en foudroyant l'âme du TARDIS du regard. Le blond sourit, amusé. Soudain, la cabine fut secoué dans tous les sens et des petites étincelles sortirent de l'écran, obligeant les deux hommes à reculer brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lança Amy par dessus le rafut que faisait la cabine en essayant de se frayer un passage dans l'Univers.

Les trois amis tentaient de se tenir en s'appuyant contre les murs.

- Je crois qu'on va avoir un peu de mal à arriver jusqu'au TARDIS ! répondit le blond.

- Cette petite cabine n'est pas faite pour voyager dans l'espace malgré l'énergie temporelle que tu lui as administrée !

- Alors quoi, on va s'écraser ? cria Amy.

Le Docteur se tourna vers elle.

- On n'a plus qu'à espérer que non.

La cabine continua de faire des étincelles et le Docteur et le blond perdirent l'équilibre après une secousse violente et tombèrent en arrière de chaque côté du siège d'Amy. On entendit soudain des tas de petits déclics avec des flash qui illuminèrent la pièce pendant quelques secondes, puis les deux hommes se retrouvèrent assis par terre et la cabine sembla soudain se calmer légèrement.

- Il se pourrait qu'on arrive, dit le Docteur en se tenant le dos en grimaçant et en essayant de se relever.

Une dernière secousse les fit de nouveau tomber tous à la renverse, puis tout s'arrêta.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda le Docteur en rouvrant les yeux.

Il se releva et aida le blond à se remettre sur pieds. Amy aussi était tombé de sa chaise et grimaçait en se tenant la tête.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, marmonna-t-elle, je me suis juste un peu assommée.

Le dernière secousse l'avait faite tomber en arrière et elle était tombée contre le mur du photomaton. Le Seigneur du Temps aida son amie à se relever.

- C'était assez violent comme voyage, commenta le blond.

- Ça, vous pouvez le dire, dit Amy en acquiesçant. Je ne referais plus jamais ça de ma vie. On est arrivé dans le TARDIS ?

Ils entendirent soudain un cri à l'extérieur. Le Docteur ouvrit la porte et les trois compagnons se retrouvèrent au milieu de la salle de contrôle du TARDIS, avec Rory qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester debout malgré les secousses et les étincelles que faisaient la boite bleue.

- Rory ! s'exclama Amy.

Elle voulut se jeter dans ses bras mais le TARDIS vira soudainement de bord. Amy faillit finir projetée à l'autre bout de la salle mais Rory la rattrapa et ils s'accrochèrent tous aux rambardes de la boite bleue. Quand le TARDIS se calma enfin, la jeune femme se jeta enfin au cou de son mari :

- Ne me refais jamais des peurs pareilles !

- On a déjà connu pire non ? la railla Rory en rigolant d'un air nerveux.

Amy s'écarta.

- Ouais, t'as pas tort.

- Content de vous voir, Rory Pond ! lança le Docteur.

- Je suis content de vous revoir moi aussi, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait finir par s'écraser !

- On n'est pas encore hors de danger je vous signale, dit le blond.

- Anthelme, tu es là ? demanda le Docteur.

La petite voix enfantine mit quelques instants avant de répondre :

- J'ai peur...

Amy écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu le viaticus parler, et elle était surprise d'entendre une voix d'enfant dans le TARDIS.

- Je peux t'aider ! Tu vois, j'ai réussi à revenir dans la boite bleue !

- Je n'arrive pas, le vaisseau ne veut pas m'écouter...

- Je peux le contrôler, moi ! dit le Docteur.

La voix se tut.

- Aie confiance en moi ! tenta-t-il de le raisonner.

- Nous savons piloter ce vaisseau, il faut que tu nous croies, ajouta le blond.

- Je veux ma maman...

- Nous pouvons t'aider à la revoir ! Ainsi que toute ta famille !

- Mais elle est si loin...

- Justement ! Laisse-moi te dire ce qu'il faut faire !

- Pourquoi me criez-vous dessus !

Excédé, le Docteur poussa un cri de rage. Amy et Rory, un peu plus loin, s'avancèrent avec difficulté près des commandes. La jeune femme posa sa main sur l'épaule du Gallifréen.

- Laissez-nous faire, Docteur.

Son mari lança tout haut :

- Écoute-nous, Anthelme ! On a vraiment besoin de toi, maintenant. Tu peux tous nous sauver. Tu le sais, ça ? Tu as le pouvoir de nous sauver, nous, et toi aussi ! Tu peux atteindre ta famille si tu le veux vraiment !

- Je n'y arrive pas, sanglota la voix enfantine.

- Si, nous savons que tu le peux, l'encouragea Amy avec un sourire compatissant.

Après une violente secousse, elle reprit tout en s'accrochant aux barrières de sécurité :

- Tu es quelqu'un de très courageux. Nous sommes certains que tu peux faire voler ce vaisseau avec brio.

- Allez, Anthelme, montre-nous comme tu es doué ! renchérit l'âme du TARDIS.

- Mais c'est trop compliqué !

- N'aie pas peur. Avoir peur est la pire façon de piloter le TARDIS, dit le Docteur.

- Prends confiance en toi, conclut Amy, pleine d'espoir.

Il y eut un grand silence, seulement brisé par des bruits de chute ou d'étincelles. Finalement, la boite bleue se stabilisa quelque peu, et Rory s'écria :

- Bravo ! Nous savions que tu en étais capable !

Le Docteur sourit à ses deux compagnons et donna ensuite les directives au viaticus :

- Très bien, alors maintenant, tu vas activer l'accélérateur à particules pour entrer dans le vortex du Temps.

Le bruit si caractéristique du TARDIS retentit soudain.

- C'est ça, continue !

En complément, le Seigneur du Temps enclenchait des leviers et appuyait sur des boutons en tournant autour de la console en courant. Le Docteur dit :

- Sexy, tu pourrais tenter de localiser le reste de la famille ?

Le blond sursauta puis sourit en se plaçant face à l'écran.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Tu devrais pouvoir les reconnaitre facilement, les viaticus émettent un signal particulier.

Rory fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Amy :

- Sexy ?

- Oh, c'est rien, rigola-t-elle.

Le Docteur ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les sourires qu'il avait provoqués en appelant le jeune homme avec son "petit surnom". Il était trop concentré pour ça.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le Docteur continuait à donner des ordres à Anthelme tout en activant des tas de manettes, et le blond pianotait sur l'ordinateur de bord. Amy et Rory restaient en retrait et encourageaient le viaticus pour qu'il reste concentré.

- Je les ai trouvés ! s'exclama soudain l'âme du TARDIS.

- Vous avez retrouvé ma famille ? demanda la petite voix.

Le Docteur rejoignit le blond près de l'écran.

- Ils sont près de la Terre !

Le Seigneur du Temps fit signe au jeune homme de l'aider à piloter. Le blond savait parfaitement contrôler la boite bleue évidemment. Ils appuyaient sur des boutons, abaissaient des manettes et couraient de partout. Amy et Rory regardaient cet étrangle couple si coordonné avec surprise. Les deux compagnons savaient très bien quoi faire. Ils tournaient autour de la console en évitant soigneusement de se percuter.

- On y est presque ! lança le Docteur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui lui répondit par un sourire.

- Geronimo ! s'exclama le Seigneur du Temps en abaissant un ultime levier.

Le bruit du vaisseau recommença, les passagers furent quelque peu secoués puis la boite bleue s'arrêta enfin.

- Oh ! s'exclama le viaticus, surexcité. Je les vois ! Maman ! Papa ! Frère Quintinius ! Tante Aliénor ! Ils sont là ! Oncle Arsène, ohé, Cousin Hégésippe ! Au loin, là-bas ! Papi Bénédictus ! Grand-Oncle Remigius, regardez-moi ! Je suis là !

Les autres présents dans le TARDIS sourirent, attendris. En effet, à travers l'écran de contrôle, ils pouvaient apercevoir une dizaine de nuages roses, tous en rase campagne. Après un silence, le viaticus reprit chaleureusement, de sa voix fluette :

- Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Et désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait. Je ne voulais pas, c'était pas fait exprès... Maintenant, je vais rejoindre ma famille. Et je ne vous oublierai jamais. Je me rappellerai de vous, Docteur, et du TARDIS. De la jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants, et surtout de vous, Rory.

Tous rirent et lui dirent au revoir en retour. La pièce fut baignée d'une lumière rose vive, et petit à petit le nuage extraterrestre s'extirpa de la boite bleue. Lorsqu'il fut totalement hors du vaisseau, le TARDIS s'éteignit complètement, vide, sans entité le contrôlant. A ce moment-là, alors que tous criaient victoire, le blond se plia en deux en poussant un cri.

- Sexy ? s'enquit le Docteur en se jetant sur lui pour le soutenir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je... Je ne vais pas survivre longtemps dans cette enveloppe corporelle...

Il croisa ses bras autour de son ventre et gémit. Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr tandis que l'âme du TARDIS tentait de sortir de son corps.

- Elle- Elle essaie de sortir...

- Regarde-moi, ordonna le Docteur en le prenant par le bras.

Le blond leva les yeux, grimaçant de douleur.

- Ça va bien se passer, d'accord ? On va trouver un moyen.

Le brun avait adopté un ton posé et sérieux. Mais en réalité il était incertain et effrayé.

- Tu sais très bien ce qui- ce qui va se passer, Docteur... Je suis en train de mourir...

- Non ! Je ne l'accepterai pas ! hurla le Seigneur du Temps.

- Il le faut...

Amy et Rory ne comprenaient plus rien. Devant cette scène dramatique, la rousse osa demander :

- Docteur ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- L'âme du TARDIS essaie de s'échapper de son corps. Elle consume les forces et l'énergie du fermier pour sortir.

- Il est en train de mourir ? chuchota Rory.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas.

- Oui..., dit le blond à sa place, essayant de sourire pour les rassurer.

- Certainement pas ! Je ne te laisserai pas tomber !

- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire... Tu le sais...

En disant cela, il tomba à genoux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, hurlant de douleur. Le Docteur se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le relever.

- Sexy, reste avec moi ! Ne me quitte pas ! Je sais que tu es assez fort pour ça. Tu es mon TARDIS. Tu peux le faire !

- Toi et moi savons que c'est impossible... Je dois retourner dans le vaisseau... Sinon, qui le pilotera ?

- On trouvera une solution ! Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas...

- Tu ne peux rien pour me sauver... Je dois mourir.

Le Docteur avait ses yeux remplis de larmes plongés dans ceux, verts, de l'homme allongé. Ce dernier souriait, même avec la douleur dans sa poitrine. Le Gallifréen lui caressait la joue désespérément. Soudain, le corps du fermier tout entier s'illumina d'une couleur dorée et il s'éleva dans les airs, à quelques centimètres du sol. Il ne gémissait plus, il n'avait plus mal. Il avait accepté sa destinée : il devait mourir. Et l'entité du TARDIS allait quitter le corps de son hôte.

- Sexy, je...

- Docteur, coupa le blond avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres roses.

Il tendit sa main dorée vers le visage du brun et le caressa lentement.

- Tu sais que c'est mieux ainsi.

- Non... Je veux- Je veux que tu restes. Reste avec moi et nous pourrons parcourir l'univers ensemble. S'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas, supplia le Docteur.

- Je dois partir. Mais je serai toujours près de toi, tu le sais. Je veillerai sur toi.

Le brun secoua la tête et rompit l'espace entre leurs corps pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'étreignirent pendant de longues secondes, avant que le blond ne le repousse légèrement pour le fixer, ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu n'oublieras pas ?

- Jamais, promit le Seigneur du Temps, apparemment résolu à l'idée que son fidèle ami doive partir.

Après un silence, le blond lança, naturel :

- C'était sympa, aujourd'hui.

- Ouais, ça l'était.

- A bientôt, alors ?

- Oui, à bientôt.

Alors que le blond illuminé s'apprêtait à relâcher l'âme du TARDIS, le Docteur le prit par le poignet, pris d'une pulsion :

- Attends !

Sexy tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je... Je t'... Je...

- Je sais, Docteur.

Le brun, ne souhaitant décidément pas le laisser partir, le tira contre lui une dernière fois. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine pour pouvoir ensuite se pencher vers lui et approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Le blond ne fut même pas surpris, et il laissa glisser ses lippes roses contre celles du brun. Leur baiser dura seulement quelques secondes, mais pour eux c'était toute une éternité. Alors que le blond posait une main sur celle du Seigneur du Temps pour qu'ils se séparent, il dit juste :

- Moi aussi.

Et il poussa gentiment le Gallifréen pour l'écarter. Le blond s'éloigna de lui et tendit les bras. Il s'illumina de plus en plus, et Amy, Rory et le Docteur durent se cacher le visage avec leurs mains tellement l'intensité était forte. Le jeune homme s'éleva de nouveau légèrement dans les airs et la lumière s'échappa soudainement de son corps. Le nuage doré et le fermier restèrent quelques instants en suspension, comme pour adresser un dernier au revoir au Docteur, puis le nuage doré s'approcha de la console du TARDIS avant de s'y introduire. Au même moment, la boite bleue entière s'illumina... et le corps du blond s'écroula. Le Docteur poussa un hoquet d'horreur et se précipita vers lui. Le jeune fermier gisait au sol, et quand le Seigneur du Temps s'accroupit près de lui, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues quand il comprit que le jeune homme était mort.

- Non...

Amy, les larmes aux yeux, s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule, mais le Docteur s'écarta d'elle.

- Docteur... Il vous l'a dit, il n'est pas vraiment mort. Il sera toujours présent. Et puis, désormais, il est tout autour de vous. Regardez donc.

Le Seigneur du Temps ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il prit le blond dans ses bras en sanglotant et en lui demandant pardon. Amy soupira puis répéta :

- S'il-vous-plait Docteur, regardez autour de vous.

Au vu de l'insistance de la jeune femme, le Docteur finit par reposer le corps sur le sol froid du TARDIS et leva les yeux. La boite bleue semblait revivre. Toute la salle de contrôle était illuminée, l'intensité de la lumière semblait plus forte qu'auparavant.

- Vous voyez ? Il était le TARDIS, et il l'est toujours.

Le Docteur lança un dernier regard triste vers le corps du fermier puis essuya ses larmes et se releva. Il s'approcha de la console du TARDIS et la caressa avec la main. Le vaisseau sembla frémir, les lumières brillèrent avec encore plus d'éclat.

- Tu es toujours là... murmura le Docteur.

Le Seigneur du Temps sembla alors entendre une voix, qui lui murmurait qu'il ne le quitterait jamais. Amy avait raison. Le blond était le TARDIS, et il avait rejoint sa vraie enveloppe corporelle, en laissant mourir celle du pauvre fermier. Désormais, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il ferait comme il avait toujours fait : parler à son cher vaisseau, alors que celui-ci ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

- J'aurais aimé que tu restes humain, soupira le Docteur en faisant le tour de la console. Que nous puissions passer plus de temps vraiment ensemble.

Au fond de lui, le Seigneur du Temps savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir parler, échanger avec son TARDIS. Il avait eu une chance incroyable de pouvoir l'avoir devant lui comme un être humain. Mais il devait se contenter de ces quelques heures ensemble, parce que dorénavant, le blond ne pourrait plus lui répondre.

- Prêt pour de nouveaux voyages, Sexy ? sourit le Docteur.

Et il posa les yeux sur une des photos prises dans le TARDIS improvisé, sur laquelle le Docteur et Sexy étaient seuls sur le cliché et faisaient des grimaces adorables. Oui, il se souviendrait toujours de l'âme du TARDIS.

FIN

* * *

><p><span>Note de fin :<span>

Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette fiction ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour les deux auteurs.

**Alors c'était pas beau toute cette gayté ? Moi, j'aime. Vous ? J'sais pas, vous avez qu'à me dire ;) A bientôt ! Enfin "bientôt" c'est un peu optimiste je ne sais pas si je reviendrai de si tôt sur fandom DW ! Même si cette première expérience a été très productive ! Merci DLR niah**

Bravo Rikurt36, tu viens de terminer ta première fiction DW ! (On applaudit, s'il-vous-plait ! Allez !) Bon alors, moi, je peux vous dire à bientôt, je compte revenir ! :)  
><span>

**KNACKY (avec un Y parce que j'aime bien les Y)  
><strong>

Ouais c'est ça, allez va te coucher !  
><span>


End file.
